Exposición
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando te toca exponer y no tienes nada?. y luego teniendo el mejor equipo que todos quisieran tener. Entren y lean si les da curiosidad.


**Exposición.**

-_Lo único que me faltaba_- exclame fastidiado. -_Estoy como loco apurandome a terminar la estup... digo la bendita investigación para la exposición que yo y mis _

_amigos tenemos dentro de 2 horas, siii dos horas_.

-_oigan ya terminaron de investigar su parte. _me enoje mas al darme cuenta que nisiquiera me tomaron en cuenta.

-_me escucharon o estan sordos_. grite apunto de que mi cabeza explotara.

-_si ya termine mi parte Brick_. bueno eso me relajo un poco.

-_y tu Butch_.

- _tzzzz, quien necesita estudiar esa investigación_. Contesto con su tono arrogante.

-_Para eso puedo improvisar y decir lo que escuche de los demás__... soy un genio, cada dia me supero a mi mismo._

_- ¡NO ENTIENDES! tenemos que apresurarnos a escribir en los rotafolios, toda esta pu#$" tarea que me esta volviendo loco. _

_-Oyeee la tarea no es & #$", si lo fuera seria fácil cosa que no es_. exclamó haciendo el ofendido seguidamente lo fulmine con una mirada que lo hizo sentir escalofrios.

- _Butch deja tus chistes malos para otra ocasión, que este no es el momento_. me di un masaje en la sien para tratar de relajarme cosa que era imposible.

_-Boomer ¿ya te aprendiste lo que te toca decir?. _

-_Si ya me lo aprendí_. respondió este con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-_Muy bien ahora a traspasarlos en papel rotafolio, colocar unas imágenes y un dibujar un mapa concep..._

-_Una pregunta. _interrumpio Boomer con su cara angelical.

_-¿Cual?. _Yo y Butch contestamos al unisono.

_-¿POR QUE #%#"!3madre ESTAMOS HACIENDO EL TRABAJO HASTA AHORITA?. _

_-mmmmmm _

**Flashback...**

-_Esto es todo por hoy no olviden que tienen que exponer dentro de dos semanas, asi que vallanse preparando desde ahorita para que no esten a la carrera a ultima hora. _Anuncio con un tono dulce la maestra.

-_SSSSiiiiiiiiiii_. exclamaron todos los alumnos del salón con tono apresurado ansiosos por salir de la tortura diaria... perdon de la asombrosa, divertida y educativa escuela.

**Fuera de la escuela...**

-_Oigan chicos. _

_-¿Que pasa?._

_-¿Escucharon lo que dijo la maestra? Hay que empezar mañana en mi casa para terminar rápido y... _

_-Hay Brick deja de ser tan nerd. Tenemos dos semanas._

_-Si, lo podemos hacer después, primero vamos adivertirnos_. apoyo Boomer a Butch.

_-Tienen razón, pero lo haremos con tiempo eh_.

-_si si lo que tu digas mamá. _contesto Boomer, Bueno eso si me sorprendió lo habría esperado de alguien de pelo negro cuyo nombre no quiero decir pero del ¿rubio? bueno eso no importa.

_-¡A LOS VIDEOJUEGOS! _gritaron los chicos al unisono como tipo superheroes.

Los chicos le tomaron la menor importancia a su trabajo y se fueron a diferentes lugares de la ciudad. Después de una tranquila explosión tipo nuclear que Butch causo en la zona de videojuegos; ya que no tolero que cierto ojo-azul le ganara en algo que según el era su fuerte. Después molestaron a cualquier persona que pasara cerca de ellos; gastando bromas, disfrazar a diferentes animales. Luego fueron a distintas fiestas causando grandes alborotos y terminar fuera de la fiesta por los guardias de seguridad. Coquetear a una que otra chica. Golpearse entre ellos mismos etc.

-O_igan no teniamos algo que hacer_. Pregunto Boomer

-_jajajaja ¿Que? seguir divirtiendonos_. Dijo Brick

-_No era algo importante pero no me acuerdo. Esperenmen también me quiero subir a los carrito chocones._

-_Pues apurale o te quedaras como un menso oxigenado esperando._

_-Muy gracioso Brocoli con patas_.

**Fin flashback...**

-_No nos acordamos, ¿lo recuerdas Butch?._

_-No, para nada._

_-Un momento, ¿TU DE QUE TE QUEJAS?. _si ustedes dos me convencieron de no hacer nada hasta ahorita. replique molesto.

-_Y tu muy obediente ¿NO?. _Se defendio Boomer. ya suficiente tenia con los gritos anteriormente.

-_Ya basta, si seguimos discutiendo nunca terminaremos y reprobaremos_. tenía que hacer algo antes de que la discusión pasara de las palabras a los golpes dando como resulta una suspensión de 3 dias.

_-Tienes razón. Brick, Boomer a segur trabajando_.

-_Oye, ¿te sientes bien?, Tuuu... tu no eres Butch. !rápido Brick! trae el bat para golpearlo haber si reaciona._

-¿_QUE? primera vez que quiero ayudarlos con el trabajo y asi me agradecen que malos amigos tengo hum._

-_Mejor ayudanos a pegar las imagenes en vez de estar diciendo que nos estas ayudando, cuando en realidad no has hecho nada en todo el rato._

-D_e acuerdo pero yo las escojo tengo una especiales. _Ok Boomer tiene razón, este ya esta loco. Pero no hay que desaprobechar esta oportunidad.

-_Sabes qué, deje el bat en mi mochila traelo y te dejo golperarlo primero_. sonrio malvadamente.

-_Siiiiiii vamos a golpear a Butch; me las debe por comerse mis papas fritas diciendo que fue el vagabundo de la esquina_.

_-¡Pero si fue el!. _se defendió con ojos de cachoro cuando te esta pidiendo el pollo frito que estas comiendo tranquilamente. -_hasta escribio en la pared "yo Butch digo el vagabundo de la esquina me comí tus papas". _

-_Al fin termine mi parte ustedes dos arreglenselas como puedan en terminar lo que les toco. yo voy a descanzar afuera del salón suficiente tuve con toda esta presión y los corajes que hize._

-_Yo igual termine. ufff justo a tiempo faltando solo 10 minutos para empezar la clase te esperamos afuera recuerda pega bien las imagenes y que se traten sobre el tema_.

-_Tzzzz no me lo recuerdes yo se lo que hago._ Cuando aparte mi vista del papel rotafolio vi que estaba solo me habia ignorado. -_Me dejaron hablando solo como un loco despues me la pagaran. Solo me faltan dos imagenes y ¡LISTO¡ termine_.

**Hora de la exposision...**

-_Este bue..bueno los maremotos son sooooon erupciones en el agua; NO, digo son esteee pues son mmmmm, vean el ejemplo que esta escrito en el papel._ debi suponerlo nunca falta el integrante del equipo que se pone nervioso a la hora de exponer y se le olvida todo. nota mental no escoger a boomer para explicar lo mas importante de la exposición

-_Y asi como dijo mi compañero los maremotos son maremotos osea motos mareadas_. WTF era la única expresión en la que nos observaban nuestros compañeros. idiotas que uno no se puede aquivocar un poco. "pense".

-_Son muy peligrosas, asi que no se queden ahí paradotes poniendose en pose esperando a que tu amigo tome la foto para después publicarla en el Face con la frase "__Hasta en los desastres naturales, me veo genial__". _Face Palm. corrección nunca metas a Butch a tu equipo sabiendo lo que puede decir al momento de explicar.

-_Bueno ahora prosigamos a mostrar algunas imágenes de los desastres que causan dicho fenomeno natural. Si, ¿Cual es tu pregunta compañera?_

_-¿De que fecha es la foto?. _Por instinto voltie para ver las imágenes que se colocaron en los rotafolios. Mis ojos se agrandaro al ver a Butch y Boomer en una de las fotos sonriendo haciendo una "V" con las manos y atras de ellos como fondo un maremoto aproximandose a varias chosas y a personas huyendo de ahí.

-_No tengo idea_. respondí perplejo a la pregunta de mi compañera con un tic en el ojo.

-_Ah esa foto es de hace tres meses. La tomo mi amigo el Mechungo cuando fuimos de vacaciones._

-_Y luego dicen que tenemos que huir en vez de tomarnos fotos_. dijo mi compañera.

-_Claro que no se pueden tomar fotos saldrían realmente feos nosotro lo hacemos ya que salimos bien en cualquier foto._ guiña el ojo a todas las chicas del salón.

-_Chicos van a seguir con su exposición o pasamos a los siguentes_. reclamó la maetra al darse cuenta que nos salimos del tema.

-_No ya casi terminamos_. gritamos los tres.

_En conclusión debemos tomar en cuenta las zonas en donde debemos estar viviendo para no correr riesgos en caso que se presentara dicho fenomeno. Eso es todo por nuestra parte gracias por su atención_. miro hacia enfrente y encuentro a la mayoria de los alumnos distraidos unos hablando, escribiendo notas, mandado mensaje por el celular, escribiendo sus nombres y el de sus novios dentro de un corazón y otros durmiendo.

-_Muy bien alumnos ¿No hay ninguna duda hacerca del tema que se presentó?. _todos se miran entre si y contestan. -Nooooooo.

-_Bien, Janet tu y tu equipo pasen al frente y expliquen su tema_.

Al finalizar la clase...

-_Maestra ¿que calificación sacamos en nuestra exposición?. _la maestra dejo de ver su libreta y nos miro con la cara de ¡ENCERIO! arqueando una ceja. -¿_Encerio creen que deban saber su calificación? _respondio friamente.

Instantaneamente dimos nuestra mejor sonrisa, dimos un paso hacie enfrente luego media vuelta y salimos corriendo del salón dejando solo una nube de polvo y a una maestra con una sonrisa siniestra.

En este caso lo mejor era correr. no nos quedariamos a esperar la respuesta de nuestra amable maestra. Si, ella podria ser dulce y gentil; pero cuando se trataba de convencerla para subir algunas calificaciones, lo mas recomendable era huir tan pronto como sea posible porque habría consecuencias que nos perjudicarian; Ya le habia pasado a Butch 4 veces creyendo que la cuarta vez era la vencida, pero para Bomer y a mi no queriamos que fuera la primera vez en bajarnos nuestra maravillosa calificacion de la exposicion (notese mi sarcasmo).

**FIN...**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció espero que les haya gustado?.

hasta la próxima

Bye...


End file.
